Would you marry me? - Brittana
by N.Alexa
Summary: Finally comes Brittany and Santana's wedding day! But before going to the altar, Brittany decides to have a reckoning with her future wife's grandmother, in order to convince her to accept his granddaughter back and attend the wedding. #Oneshot


**Just a oneshot fic that popped in my head in the vibe of the last and upcomings episodes of Glee with engagement, wedding and these two being cute (This story kind of happens not counting with the 6x06, where Britt convinces the Abuela before the wedding day)**

**PS: Again, my English is a little rusty, so ignore any error, please**

* * *

February 20 had finally arrived, the day was beautiful, everyone was excited and Kurt was cheerfully walking through the decorated hall. He always loved weddings and this one was even more special because it was the wedding of Brittany &amp; Santana and also because they had (After much effort) allowed Kurt to perform one of his dreams: Organizing a wedding! - Even if Santana had forbidden him to sing Barbra during the party. He would find a way to sing anyway.

It was almost everything ready for both the ceremony and the party; The brides were already getting ready, Santana with the help of Mercedes and Rachel &amp; Brittany with Quinn and Sugar. Kurt was about to congratulate himself when he saw Quinn and Sugar almost running toward him.

"Kurt, we have a problem with our bride." The blonde said when stopped right in front of him.

"What?" Kurt asked, thinking about everything that could have gone wrong. "The dress got ripped? Brittany went down the stairs? The dress got ripped because she went down the stairs? Oh my God... "

"The dress is fine. Brittany's fine." Sugar said trying to calm him down, before herself start to stutter, as she always does when she get nervous. "T-The problem is that... that Brittany disappeared."

"Disappeared? What you mean she disappeared? She can't had disappeared, we are not in Hogwarts!" Kurt said, his voice sharper than usual.

"Yeah, but she did disappeared. We helped her with the hair, makeup, she just needed to finish dressing, so we went out for like two minutes and when we came back... She was gone." Sugar ended.

"We looked for her everywhere, asked everyone if anyone had seen her, until a parking attendant said he saw her leave with the car and that she seemed to be in a hurry." Quinn explained, almost guilty. "Do you think she may had run away?"

"No!" Kurt began, walking from one side to the other. "Britt was excited about the wedding and she loves Santana, she wouldn't leave her at the altar... Would she? "

"I don't think so, but... I don't know, maybe she freaked out. People say it is normal to freak out when you're about to get married, I don't know. "Quinn replied thoughtfully.

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked, dropping himself in a chair.

"We just have to find her and everything will be ok!" Sugar said, excitedly.

"Yeah, good. And we can not let San find out about this, at least for now. "Quinn said.

"Good idea. Come on, we have a bride to find! " Kurt finished.

Brittany parked in front of small house with her head still a little dizzy; She kept thinking if she was doing the right thing, what would happen if she could not get back in time, or worse, if they thought she would not return. The blonde was feeling guilty for leaving without telling anyone and even more for forgetting the phone, but, unfortunately, that's what happens whenever she acts on impulse. In fact, not really on impulse, once that she thinks about doing this since Santana came out of the closet, years ago, but the brunette asked her to leave it alone and she accepted, until they marked the wedding and Brittany starts to thought about it again, that she should do something; She just wished she had decided to do this earlier , and not at the last minute. But, well, better late than never.

The girl got out and walked down the short garden, which had a grass a little battered and some flowers, to the wooden door that she hit and waited a few minutes until it was opened and Brittany came face to face with Alma, Santana's grandma.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked with cold eyes and Brittany colud say that recognized some of the defensive wall that her face had become, is what Santana does when she wants to make strong.

"Your granddaughter is getting married today and I think you should be there." Brittany had thought of several things to say, but, there, facing those cold eyes, she no longer knew how to put them into words, then she just answered honestly, but Alma said nothing, all she did was take a step back and begin to close the door, however, the blonde decided to risk it and stopped the door with a hand, stepping forward and putting her shoulder against it so that wolud remained half open. "You know, last year we lost a friend, Finn was his name." She began, without knowing what she was saying or how she would end it, she was just following her heart. "He had always been like a big brother to me, especially that last year, when we got really closer... But even so I feel like I never really got close enough to him. We had good talks, but it seems almost nothing now. I always felt good just knowing that he would be there; Today I regret that I didn't enjoy more of my friend when he was here, and when I got there at that funeral, that was all I could think about."

"Where are you going with this?" She said uickly, looking straight into blue eyes with her own that were a mixture of anger, discomfort and sadness.

"People die. People leave. People go away. And when that happens, you should have good memories to remember and no regrets. And I think you will regret it. I don't want that one day you find your granddaughter already with a aging face or, God forbid, you find yourself at her funeral and regret the decision you made when he decided to get her out of your life and everything you lost, knowing you can't have it back. I do not want you to repent for having lost the chance to be happy, because I don't think I'll be happy alone, without your granddaughter, without your family." Brittany says, fighting the tears wanting to get in her eyes. "And most of all I do not want ME to regret not have at least tried to make the woman I love as happy as possible, because I know she misses you, that's why I'm here."

"I'm not taking my family away of my life, I'm taking someone whose lifestyle I can not accept. The choice was hers, she chose to live a disgusting life. Like you." The older woman said.

"But you always accepted, you just didn't knew it! She's exactly the same Santana you carried on your lap as a baby, to whom you made a Quinceañera, whatever it is, the fact that she is gay is just a fact, like the fact she be Latin or have dark hair, it's just who she is, does not hinder anything her character, and someone's character should be the only important thing about someone. Just as I'm the same Brittany you called to dinner at your place so many times and you used to call your 'blonde granddaughter'... Brittany, the Santana's best friend or Brittany, Santana's wife, is really so different? "

"You! I would not have invited you to my house if I knew what you were doing, you ruined my family! "Alma countered screaming, pointing a finger to Brittany.

"I ruined your family? Sorry, but right now, your daughters, grandchildren, sons in law - your whole family - is reunited, probably yelling at each other in Spanish and having fun together, about to attend your granddaughter's wedding and the only person in your family that is not there you. You said you didn't took your familly away but, in fact, you are excluded YOURSELF from your family because YOU chose a wrong lifestyle when you chose to live by your prejudiced and for me that's what's disgusting and I think your family think the same!" Brittany said, trying hard to keep her voice calm, but at the same second that she finished speaking, she also realized there was perhaps gone too far and before she could say anything, Alma surprised blonde with a reasonably strong slap on her face that made her stagger a few steps back. With one hand on the burning face, she looked up to see the woman still in front of her and, as she could see when it happens with Santana, she also got to see a crack forming in the wall that was Alma's face; Her eyes were now more sadness and were slightly teary.

"What do you want from me?" Alma asked in a dry voice, but also a bit shaky, as she stared at the blonde.

"I just want a reason... You know, I often needed someone to explain me things sometimes, I guess I just want you to explain me why too. Why?" Brittany said, almost in a whisper.

"I just don't know how to act, react or think about it. I never really thought about it, no one ever taught me how to think about it, but I also never thought I would have to deal with this in my own family. With my little girl. It just feels wrong, it's uncomfortable, it's... "

"Different" Brittany completed to the woman; She was always the only person able to pass by the strong walls of Santana Lopez, so maybe that's the reason she could find at least a small opening in the defense wall of her abuela. "I know it may not seem the most common for you, especially in your time, but if you open your mind, it's just normal... Always existed. I think the only difference is that people over the years they learn to be more courageous, to be true with themselves, to freedom... Boys who like boys, girls who like girls, in the end, are just people who like people, gender doesn't matter. It is not wrong. May be different for you, but it is not wrong or bad."

"What exactly do you want from me?" She says, this time with a calm voice, without defenses.

"I want you to give us a chance. The wedding is in less than two hours and would mean a lot to me and especially to Santana if you attend. I want to grow old with her, I love her granddaughter more than anything and she loves me too, so we're getting married, simple like that. How you did with your husband. I wanna a chance to show you that there's nothing wrong with that, as we are only two people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together, like any other couple. Only a chance." The girl concluded, sincerely looking at the woman in front of her, not being able to read her expression.

"I have just one condition." Alma said.

"What?" Brittany asked quickly.

"You give me a ride?" The other said, with an almost imperceptible smirk and the blonde nodded with a big smile.

"Ok, I give up! I officially don't know what to do!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing her arms up. Kurt, Quinn, Sugar, Puck, Tina, Mike, Artie and Blaine were now gathered, after everyone had returned from their search, since they had divided to search Brittany everywhere they could imagine – The Pierce's house, McKinley High, Breadstix, even the airport. - But no one was lucky.

"Guys, the wedding is in 20 minutes, now what?" Puck remembered.

"I think someone should tell Santana, is already bad enough your bride run off in your wedding day, go to the altar with no one there must be worse... If you run away on our wedding day I end up with you!" Tina said, punching her boyfriend's shoulder, so Mike began to defend himself saying that they were still not even engaged.

"I'm just warning" Tina continued, "If you..."

"Tina! Remember when we talked about not doing everything be about you?" Blaine said in a critical tone, earning a glare from the girl.

"Yeah, but I think she's right, we have to stop the wedding soon, before it gets more humiliating for Santana." Artie agreed, looking at a desperate Kurt.

"I can't believe that Brittany did it... Poor Santana, she will be devastated." Quinn said, sadly.

"No, she still has 20 minutes! She may still come, she has to!" Sugar said, getting almost as desperate as Kurt, who was now sitting in a corner muttering about the perfect event he organized being wasted.

"Let's face it, I don't think..." Mike began, but was never found out what he didn't thought, because the boy was interrupted by a door bang opening and a blond figure who ran past them.

"I knew it!" Sugar jumped up high with arms.

"EVERYONE FOR YOUR SPOTS!" Kurt shouted before running toward Brittany, followed by Quinn and Sugar, while the others went to their posts.

After waiting Alma change clothes quickly and made the way to the wedding venue in record time, Brittany wore her white female tux and went to the altar, receiving smiles and greetings worldwide, arm in arm with her mother, who placed a kiss on her forehead before heading to her seat. She was alone in the middle of the altar, which was not really an altar, as the marriage was not religious, but a kind of a little stage, and she could see Alma sitting with the rest of the family and, even from a distance, he could see the happiness of all because of her presence. Her attention was diverted to the side of the stage, where Santana's mother, Maribel, called the blonde.

"My mother said you brought her... I'm her daughter and didn't get it! How did you do that?" Mrs. Lopez asked with a smile.

"Well, Pierces know how to be very convincing." Brittany joked.

"I realized! And only made me like the Pierces even more. "She said, warmly. "Having my mother here in my daughter's wedding means a lot to me... Thank you."

"I will always do everything for your daughter... And for you too, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany said.

"I know, I honestly could not think of anyone better for my Santana than you. I always thought that when she married I would make sure to scare the guy, or, in the case, the girl... But I know I don't need to, because I know you'll take good care of her. "

"You can be sure." Brittany concluded and they hugged each other before both return to their places.

Brittany's heart was already racing and accelerated even more when 'Landslide' began to be played softly on the piano by Brad, the piano man. Then the double doors at the end of the hall opened, causing everyone to look and Brittany could not hold the "wow" that escaped from her mouth. Santana was freaking beautiful normally, but at the time Brittany was thinking that it would be impossible to exist or have existed most wonderful view but the brunette walking toward her with the most beautiful smile ever seen by mankind, in a long white dress that only made her even more look like an angel. The blonde watched Santana walk calmly to her, knowing that her heart had never beaten so fast, and she could stayed there watching the latin forever that she would be happy, was the woman she loved going toward her and they were about promising each other that they would love and be together for the rest of their lives. Santana. Her best friend. Her soul mate. Her wife. The music, the girl, the memories and the mixed emotions that Brittany was feeling made the most silly smile in the world appear on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. Santana stopped right in front of her and not the silly smile, nor the tears stopped for a few seconds; When she was finally able to move, she kiss the bride's forehead, who put the pinkie in front of her and Brittany joined linking her own to it, making both laugh with the inside joke.

After the ceremony, they ran the red carpet hand in hand and while the guests followed to the ballroom, Santana led Brittany into the room where she got ready, and before that Brittany could say anything, the brunette pressed her lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

"My abuela came to see me before the ceremony..." Santana said with her arms around the blonde's neck. "I can not believe you went to Lima just to get her for me."

"I told you in my vows that I will always do everything to make you happy and I mean it... I think would sound wrong to promise you that if I had not done everything to make you happy in the marriage itself." Brittany replied.

"I don't know if I deserve a wife as wonderful as you... Thank you. For this and for all. For existing. I love you, Britt. "

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review :)**

** If you liked (or even if you haven't), please take a look at my other fanfic****:**  
www. fanfiction s/10888655/1/A-love-and-a-Shadow


End file.
